London Calling
by Eliza576
Summary: Life isn’t perfect and we all know it, but can we make it better? When 2 friends move to England to study not everything goes perfectly. Collage in England, boys with accents, Emmett, Edward and jasper. Perfection will be hard to find with these boys.OCC
1. Class Of 2009

**Hey guys**

**this is my first fan fiction ever so I know it wont be perfect but anyway thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight or any of the characters. (but I wish I did)**

Chapter One- Class of 2009

Bella's P.O.V

'May I be the first to present the class of 2009'boomed Mr. Tyler's voice through out the auditorium , my heart started to pump out o f my chest as I heard those words for the first time. School's over, no more homework, were free!

'Bella, Bella where are you' Rosalie's excited voice came towards me.

'Bella, are you ready we are going to England in 2 days, I can't wait' she said excitedly.

Ever since year 9 Rosalie and I have planned to move to England and to do university over there, we would board our first class plane tomorrow going straight to London, England.

'Bella, Bella' another excited voice was yelling out to me, but this time it was my mum Renee. She flew down from phoenix whit her new husband Phil just to see me graduate.

'Bella, Phil and I are so proud of you' she said giving my a tight hug, my mum always had a problem with crying over silly things like now when she is starting to cry just over me graduating.

'Don't cry mum' I said hugging her again, after I move to England we can only talk by email that's going to be very hard.

'I've got to go to Rosalie's house, but be a Charlie's for dinner? I asked giving her my nicest possible smile.

'Sure thing 'she replied, I ran off again to go find Rose, I saw her standing and talking with her parents.

I ran up to her and gave her a one armed hug and smiled to her parents.

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hale' I said nicely, still smiling because I couldn't hold back my excitement for England.

'So Bella, are you ready for England?' Mrs. Hale asked me as my thoughts thought back to my empty suitcase on my bedroom floor.

'I still need to pack, but maybe Rosalie could help me with that' I said smiling and giving Rose a little nudge in her ribs, I hoped she would help or even do it for me as I have no idea what to take to England.

'I thought you'd never ask' she said giving my a small nudge in my ribs, she gave her parents another big hug as she wouldn't see them tonight as they have a lot of work to do.

Rose and I ran out of the auditorium doors and straight the Rose's Red M3, we would get changed before we head off to Mike Newton's party, I don't know who has the guts or the stupidity to through a party after the end of year 12 where everyone can drink., but that's Mike for you. We were walking out of the school gates which is probably for the last time, I turned around to see Rose dabbing her eyes with a tissue, which is really weird for Rose to cry. Normally I'm the one who always cries, so when you see Rose cry you know something is wrong. While I was still hugging Rose, I started to think about never coming back to school ever again this is the last time, but we are going to England and that is the best thing that could ever happen to us.

'Come on Rose don't be sad, think about it we leave for England tomorrow only the rest of today and some of tomorrow to wait' I said as I stopped hugging her and started jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

' True, now lets get this party over and done with' she said now smiling and joining my with jumping up and down. We walked over to Rose's M3 and climbed in the back so we could get changed for Mike's party. I took the clothes Rose gave my and turned on a light to see what I would be wearing, I saw a dark denim skirt which only we for around 15 centimeters in it's total length and a black tank top, what the hell??

'Rose, what the hell??' I yelled at her trying to put on my angry face, but as I looked at her she was already changed.

'what you'll look hot!' she told me laughing at the same time, but that was true I would look pretty hot. So I put my clothes on and hoped out of the car to meet rose.

Rose was I did look awesome, as Rose walked around in the drivers seat I climbed into the passenger side, one problem with Rose is that she drives like a crazy person. She drives around 100kilometres an hour all the time, it's crazy. So the normal 15 minute drives took just over 5 and a half minutes . Rose parked her M3 around the corner so it we had to leave only we would know where we parked. We got out of the car and started to walk towards Mike's house, when Rose asked

'Are there any hot guys in England?' I started to laugh straight away, but I really did hope there was, because I might even find one, because all the guys from Forks suck, but I have only dated Mike Newton.

' I hope so, because we will get bored without hot guys, and rose is hot guys is that all you think about?' I asked her laughing. Rosalie never had trouble finding a guy it is just that she rushes into things with them. Rosalie is really pretty so no wonder she doesn't have trouble finding guys but me I'm just ordinary, I'm pale with brown eyes and brown hair, but nothing special like Rose has.

'No, rose started 'I also think of hot men too' she said laughing. By the time we both stopped laughing we were about to walk into the gates of Mike's house. You could hear the music blaring from the house around a mile away, if you listened hard enough. Rose clipped the small gate open and walked through leaving the gate wide open for an easy escape.

'My girls are here' a sly, painful voice said to us. I can't believe I ever dated him, I'm so lucky it never went past the 3rd date.

'Were not you girls and we never will be' Rose said in a harsh but necessary tone towards mike. I didn't blame her for speaking to mike that way, as if he calls us his girls.

'Well you Rosalie I never liked but you Bella, I never stopped loving you' he said walking quickly towards me with his arms open ready for a hug. What the Hell was he thinking, I haven't even made it inside and he wants me back, well ill show him.

'Come on Bella, say it you know you still love me' he said with his huge ego coming through with his tone, he thinks he can have me ill show him.

'that's so true Mike, I never stopped loving you' I said trying not to laugh and I see the pure happiness on his face. I gave Rose a quick look showing her everything was a trick then I went on,

'Mike baby come here and kiss me' I said watching him nearly run for me with his lips ready. I got ready for the so called Kiss, and when my lips were around one inch away from mine I pulled away and slapped him as hard as I could on the side of his face.

I pulled my hand away nearly as fast as he opened his eyes; you could see the swelling on the right side of his face coming up already.

'bye bye Mikey' I said to him as well as blowing him a kiss, and if I was lucky this would be the last time my eyes ever see Mike Newton's Face ever again. Rose turned around and headed for the gate as I followed I turned around once more to see his face, he was still standing there in shock. I turned back around and cracked up laughing with Rose joining in.

'Oh my god Bella, I thought you were going to kiss him' she said with her eyes really wide with surprise.

'I would never do that, so where do we go and what do we do now?' I asked Rose after remembering I had nothing to do.

'What about going back to your house you can get some things then you can stay at my place for the night' I asked her as I remembered telling Renee and Phil to be at Charlie's for dinner.

'Sure thing' Rose said still smiling from all of the laughing at mike. Once again Rose climbed into the drivers' side of her car as I climbed into the passenger side she sped of into the night towards her house. Rose's house was a massive, modern house which was all white but the light brown windows. Her house was much bigger then mines, but it wasn't hard for any house to be bigger then mine. Her house was perfect which suited her family which was also perfect. Unlike her family my family wasn't so perfect, when I was around 3 my mum left my dad. I stayed in Forks with my dad as my mum went back to phoenix. Around 3 years ago my mum met Phil, who is around 35. They loved each other, so they got married last winter, the wedding was simple and sweet. Rose and I flew to Phoenix just to see it, I stopped thinking about this as we pulled into Rose's drive way. Rose got out of her car, and I followed her into her house. It doesn't matter how many times someone has been to Rose's house, your still shocked by how perfect her house was. I didn't notice that I was staring until Rose started talking again.

'Bella, close your mouth it is rude to stair' she said to me laughing I thought what I should say I didn't want to offend her in anyway.

'But your house is so Perfect' I said to her turning around and looking at her house again.

"well we had Tyler come around and clean it today, and it looks like he did a good job' she said also turning around inspecting Tyler's job.

' Well it is good that he did a good job, that's what you pay him for' I said as I stopped turning around and facing Rose. Rose started to make her way upstairs and into her room, so I quickly ran upstairs which of coarse made my fall over when I got to the top. I heard Rose laugh in the Background not worrying about me, as she got used to my klutziness.

'Ok', I started

'Rose you're only staying at my place for one night, and I know how you tend to over pack' I said laughing.

' I know, I know, I'm only getting a pair of jeans and bathroom stuff' Rose said making her way into her Walk in wardrobe. She came out of her wardrobe with a pair of dark denim jeans and a bag of toiletries.

'I'm ready' she said starting to walk down the stairs to front door. She waited for me at the door, as she locked it and put the spare key back underneath the plot plant. I followed her as she got back into the drivers side of the car and I got into the passenger seat, she sped out of the driveway and into the street.

'What happens if we fight in London?" I asked her hoping that we wouldn't, as Rose and I never fight.

"don't say anything about my driving and we will be fine" she said laughing. It's not that I didn't trust her driving it is just that she drives so fast, but yet she hasn't had a single accident. With her fast driving we pulled into my drive way in record time, I got out of the car and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I got out of my car and followed Bella into her house and upstairs into her room, which was always messy. I hope it wouldn't be this messy when we live together in England.

"so Bella, get my a suitcase" I demanded as I used my serious voice, as she was doing this I was pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and putting them onto her bed. To my surprise she actually had a lot of clothes which would be helpful. After I had all of her clothes on her bed I started to sort them into winter and summer clothes. Bella bought out a good sized suitcase and said

"is this Big enough" I just nodded my head and smiled up to her, I started to make piles into her suitcase trying to leave room for toiletries and some shoes. She looked bored just sitting there so I said

"Bella, while I finish this why don't you go make some coffee for the both of us" which I hope she would do as I really needed a coffee, after the day we had today.

"that's a great idea I will be down stairs waiting" she said, whilst I had nearly finished packing for Bella. I put the last set of jeans into her suitcase and I made sure it all zipped up and everything fitted perfectly.

"Bang" I heard the sudden noise coming from down stairs and I ran down to see if Bella was ok.

"Bella are you ok?" I yelled out from half way down the stairs, I wasn't that worried as Bella was always very clumsy.

"Yeah i'm fine, I just dropped the kettle" She said and I couldn't help but start to laugh. Silly Bella always dropping things and falling over things, I found it quite funny at times.

"Ok well, you're all packed and you still have room for toiletries and shoes, so you should be fine" I said looking back towards the kettle and laughing.

"Bella! the kettle has a massive dint on the side of it" I said pointing and laughing towards the kettle.

"Now you know Charlie can never forget you' I said still laughing. I always wondered if my parents would miss me but I doubt it, they are both highly paid lawyers so they always have a lot of work to be done. I still couldn't believe that we were going to London, I mean in year 9 when we planned it I never thought we would really ever do it but here we are.

"Bella what jobs will we get when we are in London?" I asked her, but the idea of working, I never really liked.

"We could work as bartenders, and meet hot British guys" Bella said laughing.

"That's a really good idea!" I thought as a lot of hot British guys drink at bars. Bella gave me the coffee she made us and we went to sit at the table they had in the center of their kitchen.

I heard a car pull into the drive way and the door opened.

"Bells are you here?" her dad Charlie asked, and what type of question is that who else would be here.

"Kitchen dad" Bella yelled out in return. I loved it how Charlie could only call Bella Bells it Is like only Bella can call me Rose I just think it is so cute.

Charlie walked into the kitchen still wearing his suit from the graduation, I've never seen Charlie in a suit before but I don't think it suits him very well.

"Hey Bells and Rosalie, how are you both?" He asked us both; I hope Bella would reply as I wasn't planning on it.

"Yeah, were both good" Bella said, while I just sat there and smiled. Charlie went to the fridge and got out raw roast pork and put butter and salt on the top, I guess we are having pork.

"So are you both ready for England?" Charlie asked. It was my turn to answer.

"Yeah I just finished packing for Bella and we are all set to get on the plane' I told him as he just nodded his head a few times. There was a knock at the door and Bella and I went to see who it was.

We opened the door and Renee jumped out and gave Bella a big bear hug, as Phil shook my hand and introduced himself.

"Hi Phil, I'm Rosalie Bella's friend" I said to Phil smiling

"Ahh yes, I have heard a lot about you from Bella" he said laughing and at this point I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well come on in" Bella said inviting her mum and step father into her home.

"Just head into the kitchen, it's just through there" Bella said pointing towards her kitchen. Bella shut the door and I started to follow Renee and Phil but Bella caught my hand and pulled my up the stairs and into her room.

We sat down on the bed and just talked for ages, it was nice. We talked about England and missing our families, we talked about Phil and Renee and this is when Bella asked.

"Thanks for packing for me, and I was just wondering what do you think of Phil?" I thought about this for a couple of seconds and I decided just to say what I thought.

"I thought Phil was really nice, maybe too young but nice" I said this and Bella seemed to take it well. I wondered how Phil and Renee met as they are both very different people, but all I knew about Phil was that he was a minor league baseball player.

We heard the door open so we figured that we should head down stairs to say goodbye probably for the last time. We went down stairs to see Renee putting on a coat and Phil waiting in the car.

"Bye mum, ill miss you' Bella said as she gave her mum the last hug.

"Email me once you get to England, ok?" Renee said

"Sure thing mum" Bella replied nearly crying. Renee got into her car with Phil driving and we all waved as it pulled out of the drive way and into the street.

I looked down at my watch it was already 10:30, I couldn't believe how fast the time went.

"I think we should get to bed now, we have a big day tomorrow" Bella said and I just nodded my head agreeing. We said good night to Charlie and ran upstairs to put on our . I had to borrow a pair from Bella as I forgot mine; I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"Night Bella" I said starting to fall asleep already.

"Night night" Bella said to me also sounding tired, I fought with my eyelids to try and keep them open but I lost and I fell into a deep sleep.

"MORNING" was the noise I work up to and to see Bella's face over the edge of my bed scared the hell out of me. I got out of bed and changed into my jeans from the night before.

"ok we meet at the airport in 2 hours, I will see you then' Bella said as I was walking out the door. I said my goodbye to Charlie and got into my car and sped out of their drive way and into the street, heading home for the last time. I arrived at my house and once again I got the spare key from underneath the plot plant to open the door. I ran upstairs to get my suitcase, I bought it back down and went and got my toiletries that I needed. I packed them into my suitcase which I had to sit on to get the zip to zip up. Then I saw a note sitting on the kitchen table and it read;

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Sorry we were unable to see you off at the airport, but we have to stay in Australia for another week. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but please email us straight away when you arrive. Thanks a lot and enjoy England._

_Love Mum and Dad xoxo_

I had to read the note over several times to finally get what it was saying, my own parents wouldn't forget about work for one minuet to see me off at the airport. I put the note back on the table and set my phone alarm to go off in one hour and a half, as I did this I climbed back into bed and slept. I work up to my phone alarm and jumped out of bed and ran and put up my hair in a messy ponytail. I loaded my suitcase into my car and sped off towards the airport. I spotted Bella waiting outside with her suitcase; I ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked

"he just left' she said giving me another hug, we went into check in, in the international departures with just our hand luggage with us. We got a coffee and went and sat down.

"Calling flight XQ1683 to London, England to go to gate seven" we both heard this and we both got up and ran.

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter should be up by the 31****st**** of May and it might even be up quicker if you review so just click the little review button **

**Thanks**

**Eliza 576 xoxo**


	2. Calling Flight QXI683

**Hey Guys Again,**

**Thanks for the Reviews, and I finished this story a day early so I thought I would post it now and not make you wait. Chapter 3 should be up by the 8****th**** of June maybe sooner if you review.**

Chapter Two- Calling Flight QXI683

Rosalie's P.O.V

We sprinted off to gate seven to get on our flight to London, England. I was still holding my coffee in my hand and it was spilling all over my hand, Bella was right next to me while we were running and I was surprised that she could run when she wants something. We arrived at the boarding gate all puffed out, so we went and sat down on one of the chairs. I hate when they say to come to the gate to board the plane and you have to wait for them it is so annoying. Finally they opened the door that lead onto the plane and people started to line up, Bella and I stood up and walked to the back of the line to give the lady our tickets. I went through my bag to find the tickets, and I found both and gave Bella hers and kept mine. I looked down towards my ticket and saw that I was seat 1B and Bella was seat 1C, I still hope this means we are sitting next to each other.

"I don't think we will be sitting next to each other" I said to Bella staring down towards our tickets.

"Wait this means I will be stuck next to some random on a nine hour plane trip" Bella starting to worry about it.

I can see why Bella is worrying I don't want to be stuck next to some random person, well maybe we will be sitting next to two good people.

"Who knows Bella, we might be sitting with two hot English guys" I said hoping that this would be true and trying to calm Bella down a bit. Of course I hope that I would be with some hot as English guy but the chances of this happening are pretty slim.

"Miss, your ticket please" the flight attendant said to me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't seen that we are now at the front of the line. I looked through my bag trying to find my ticket, I'm sure I had it a minuet ago. I looked up and saw Bella on the other side laughing; I wondered what was so funny. I kept searching for my ticket when the flight attendant said

"The ticket is in your hand miss" I just saw why Bella was laughing so much.

I have the ticket to her and walked through yelling out thanks to the lady, I ran up to Bella and giving her a hug and now also joining in on the laughter about my ticket problem. We were now walking through the door which lead us to the first class part on the plane and that is when the excitement hit me. I got out my ticket which was in my bag this time; to see what seat I would be in. I was in seat 1B and hopefully this seat would be an isle seat as I hate the window seats.

Bella and I walked on the plane seeing that she and I were one of the last people on the plane, as everyone was already sitting down. Bella saw where she was sitting and she turned around and had the biggest smile on her face, but I wondered why.

"Oh My God Rose, look who I'm sitting next to, is he a god or not" Bella said to me. I looked towards Bella's seat and saw a very hot guy around the age of 22 or 23 maybe. I looked over to who I would be sitting next to and that's when I saw the old lady. How that is fair that Bella gets Mr. Hot and I get Mrs. Old, this sucks. I walked over to me seat and sat down and that's when the woman started to talk to me.

"Are you seating 1B?" she asked me, nah I'm just sitting here for the good food.

"Yes, I'm seat 1B" I said back to her. She started to take her shoes and socks off, which just was wrong.

"Well then, Can you rub my feet now then?" she said to me smiling, what the hell is wrong with her, there is no way I'm going to be rubbing her feet. I heard a man yelling out and I was guessing that Bella and I weren't the latest to get on to the plane. The guy came on the plane and he was the best looking guy I have ever seen, he had was very tall and had short dark brown curly hair, I think he could be a body builder or something. He looked at me and gave me the cutest smile possible, I'm sure he saw me staring at him.

He walked up to the lady next to me and said;

"Are you sure you are in the right seat" he said it in the nicest way possible and I loved him already. The old lady looked back towards him and said;

"I thought you could choose your own seats, these days' what was she talking about, you could never do that.

"Give me your ticket and I'll give it too the attendant, who will help find you your right seat" he said to her as she gave him her ticket he gave it to the flight attendant. The old lady soon went down towards the back of the plane, and it turned out she was in seat 69B not 1A. The man sat down in the window seat and started to speak.

"I'm Emmett Macarty" he said holding out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand and said;

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and it is nice to meet you Emmett" I said in return giving him my nicest smile possible. I noticed that his big light grey eyes were staring straight at me. I was so sick of people staring at me, and I really hated it when they did stair at me. As soon as his jaw fell open I lost it.

"Can you stop Staring at me, just take a picture" I said trying to take it back straight away feeling bad.

"I'm so sorry but aren't you Rosalie Hale the fashion designer?" he asked me in his cute English accent. This was the first time I noticed his accent and it just made him so much cuter. Bella and I just love the English accent, it is part of the reason we wanted to do university in England.

"Yeah I'm her, but I have only designed a few things" I said feeling a little embarrassed. I looked over to Bella, who was still talking to her Mr. Hottie. I'm guessing that they are both English. I kept stealing looks towards Emmett I just liked him so much already. We were talking for around 2 hours and I found out that he was 23, he loved blondes, he loves soccer and he is a p.e teacher which surprised me at the least.

Bella's P.O.V

I walked onto the plane with Rosalie close behind me, I was quickly looking for my seat when I saw who I would be sitting next to. I found my seat and the person I would be sitting next to for the nine hour flight. The guy I was sitting next to would have to be around 22 or 23 and he was beautiful. I turned around to Rose to tell her.

"Oh my god Rose, look who I'm sitting next to" I said to her, while smiling. I went take my seat next to my god man. Should I introduce myself to him or do I wait? I was so confused and then he finally spoke.

"I'm Edward Cullen" oh my god he has an English accent, but his voice was like velvet it was so soft and calming, I love him already. It was about time I introduced myself now.

"I'm Bella Cullen, oh I mean Swan" I said as the blood rushed to my cheeks. I can't believe I said Cullen instead of Swan and I know he heard it as he was laughing. I started to laugh as well trying to be cool about it. I was looking at him and I loved everything about him, his redish-brownie hair but the best part of him was his piercing Emerald eyes. I felt like his eyes could see straight into my soul, which I know is impossible.

"So Bella Swan, where are you from" he said laughing when he said Swan.

"I'm from a little town called Forks, my friend and I just finished high school and we want to do university in England" I said. I wonder how old he is; he couldn't be over 23 could he?

'so that makes you 18, am I right?" he said, looking straight at my, and once again blood came up to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I am 18 and how old are you?" I asked him still hoping he would be less than 23 years old.

"I'm 22, and why did you want to come England?" he asked me still looking straight at me. What do I say, we came because we think there are good looking guys in England and we really love the accent. I probably should tell him the truth.

"Well the truth is that, my friend and I think that there are a lot of good looking guys in England and we really love the accent so we thought we would move here" I said, and I would be surprised if he got all of that as I spoke really fast.

"When have you heard the English accent before?" he asked me. Well there was a hot hockey coach at our school who was from England, I will say that.

"Well there was a hot English hockey coach at our school, and we fell in love with him" I said laughing, he started to laugh as well. I only caught the end of the safety demonstration, where they point of exits and things like that.

I looked over to Rose and I saw that she and the other guy seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Are you friends with that guy over there?' I asked Edward, pointing towards Rose and the other guy.

"Yeah that is Emmett, he and I have been friends for like ever" he said. This reminded me of Rose and me.

"Are you friends with the girl, next to Emmett?" he asked me. I have known Rose since year 7 but it has felt like 15 years.

"Yeah Rose and I have been friends for like ever as well" I told him. How couldn't you be friends with a girl like Rose?

"Your from England, right?" I asked him, hoping that he would be. If he wasn't how does he have the accent?

"Yeah, I'm from a town called Oxford" he said smiling. His smile was a cute crooked smile, I loved it.

"I love England already" I said not meaning to say it aloud. I think he heard me though, but I'm not sure.

"What did you say sorry?" he asked my and I just shook my head instead of answering him.

I let my head fall into my hands as I couldn't believe that I have known this guy for like 2 hours and I love him, it is crazy. I turned around to talk to Rose, but I saw her leading Emmett off towards the toilets. I turned back around and tapped Edward on the shoulder and pointed towards Emmett and Rose.

'They are just going for another make out session' he said to me laughing at the idea.

"Probably because I hope Emmett knows where the toilet is" I said to him laughing once again. I can't believe that Rose has known the guy for like 2 hours and she is already making out with him. Rose takes relationships really fast, unlike me who likes to take things slow. I wondered what

Edward was like in a relationship, wait I shouldn't be thinking about this remember you don't like Edward. I can't lie to myself or coarse you like Edward and there is nothing wrong with that is there? What happens if he has a girl friend? I need to ask him if he does but how? I had so many thoughts going around in my mind. I will just ask him if he does have a girlfriend.

"So Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" I said just coming straight out and saying it to him. I hoped and prayed that he would say no, please say no.

"Well I thought I did until she cheated on my with a man called Sam, and Sam was ment to be my friend, what an ass" he said, well thank god he doesn't have a girl friend. I felt bad for asking now.

"I'm sorry" I said to him still feeling bad.

"It is ok, so do you have a boyfriend" he asked me, and his question surprised me a little to be honest.

"No, I hope to find one in England, because all guys in Forks are just stupid" I said to him, trying to get Mike Newton out of my memory forever.

"Well there are a lot of good guys in England and I do know a few' he said, was this his way of flirting with me I hope so, I really do hope so.

"Well you're a good friend to have then, aren't you?" I said to him giving him my best smile.

After around 10 minuets Edward and I finally see that Rose and Emmett are making their way back down towards our seat. Edward Whistled and Emmett just smiled like he was in love with Rose, as I'm sure he was.

I felt really tired and I was fighting with my eyelids to stay open, but I eventually lost and sleep got to me. My head fell onto someone's hard but comfy shoulder and that's when I heard;

"Just sleep my Bella, just sleep" his calming velvet voice was the last thing I heard before I feel asleep, as he called me his Bella.

I woke up to the plane flinging me forward into the seat in front of me, as I was about to hit the seat 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist holding me. I turned around to see Edward holding me, he pulled me up to him and I just held onto his chest as he bent down and kissed my on my forehead.

"I think I have found a good guy for you" Edward said, I wondered who the guy would be that he found for me, I hope he is like Edward.

"Who is he, what does he look like?" I asked him. But I wanted Edward not some other guy.

"Well he has redish-brownie hair and emerald eyes" Edward said to me, and I finally saw, who he ment and just to torture him I said;

"Well that sounds Ugly! doesn't it " I said to him laughing. He joined in on our laughing and when the laughing stopped we were told we would be landing in 15 minuets. I tapped Rose on the shoulder and asked her;

"Have you had a good flight" we both started laughing and Rose just started to nod her head. I turned back around to face Edward and do up my seatbelt before landing.

"Bella, I would like to see you again, would you mind if I did?" he said what type of question was that of coarse I would see him again.

"I don't know I like the sound of the guy you picked out for me better" I said to him, after this we both just started to laugh.

"But I'm studding to be a doctor and I don't get much time to be with other people, so you will have to be patient as I won't always be around"

He said this and I just loved the feeling that I had I think it was happiness as I knew we would see each other again. The plane started moving downwards as we were descending into England and I couldn't wait to be in England.

"Wow the 9 hour flight went so fast" I said nearly jumping out of my seat from the excitement.

"That's because you slept for 5 hours of it" he said laughing, I didn't think I slept for that long.

"Do you know you sleep talk" he said trying to hold back his laughter, and I just remembered what I dreamt about, this will be embarrassing for me.

"Did you ever get my shirt off, because I can do it now if you want to?" he said starting to undo the bottom buttons of his shirt. I so wanted to see this but instead we will save it.

"No, just wait a little ok Eddie?" I said making him a nickname.

"No, you can't call me Eddie!" he said as I was trying to hold back my laughter about what I was going to say next.

"What about Ward just Ward no Ed just Ward, I like it" I said laughing I looked to Edward who didn't look very happy.

"Just joking, Edward" I said he seemed to cheer up after I said his name.

"Thanks for an awesome plane trip and I will see you soon, as I have your number in my phone" I said wishing that I could be with him for longer.

"Now that is no way to say Goodbye" he said as he pulled my head up to his and as soon as his lips made contact with mine I felt a spark, I guess we mush well together. I lifted up my hands and tangled them in his already messy hair, as we got more into the kiss, as I was about to pull away because I was running out of breath I heard the loudspeaker say

"Welcome to England Everyone!!" and now this was a true welcoming to England.

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope you like the chapter I loved writing the 2****nd**** half of it. Now I want to know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**- did you like it?**

**-should I change anything**

**-and anything else, if there is something wrong with it tell me!**

**Next chapter should be up by the 8****th**** of June.**

**Thanks for reading and now just please review, chapter 3 might be up soon if you review!**

**Eliza576 xo**


	3. Separate

**Hey guys,**

**Chapter 3 is up as promised, I hope you like it and please just review!**

**Enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter Three – Separate

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Edward and I kissed after only knowing each other for nine hours it is so unlike me to do that. Edward brings out something different in me and I love it. I got all of my hand luggage and Edward and I walked off hand in hand just the same as Rose and Emmett. I turn to face Rose and I gave her the biggest smile I was so happy. Not only was I holding hands with a god but I was going to see him again. Edward bent down and whispered into my ear;

"Welcome to England Bella" he said with his voice so low it was hard to hear. I couldn't believe I was here. We walked over to the baggage pick up and I got my massive suitcase which Edward wheeled for me as well as his own suitcase, he was such a gentleman.

"You know Edward you don't have to do this for me" I told him and he gave me that cute crooked grin once again, that was my favorite smile from Edward by far.

We walked outside of the airport and I caught my first sights of England and it was snowing, it was beautiful. Big double red buses everywhere with everyone in big snow jackets and scarves, I loved it.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me, well apart from me being freezing; I thought I could marry England as a country.

"It is Beautiful, I England already" I told him, I quickly ran over to Rose and Emmett went to walk with Edward for a while.

"Rose we are here!!" I told her I was so happy she loved happy as well I think her and Emmett together are perfect.

"We are here with two hot English guys, WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND!!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. Edward and Emmett turned around and just laughed at her and I quickly caught up with them and we all tried to runaway from Rosalie.

"What didn't you like what I said" she said to me

'what part didn't you like the; I love England part or the two hot English guys part?" she asked me and of coarse I thought Edward was hot I just hadn't told him that yet. Edward slowed down him pace to walk with me and he caught my hand which was swinging by my side, but he was still wheeling both suitcases.

"So you think I'm hot' he asked me, I felt the blood run up into my cheeks, but I had to answer.

"Yeah you're hot, not as hot as the guy you told me about though" I said laughing, I felt so free around Edward like I could do anything.

"So have you found your hot English Friend yet?" he asked me and I felt like I did like Edward was the one, which was weird as I barely knew him.

"Yeah, I think I have, your pretty cool Edward" I said looking straight at him.

"You know what I love about you Bella, when I touch you cheek or give a compliment you go all red even in your sleep" he said, and like normal my face went red which made Edward laugh again.

"So where are we going" I asked him, because I didn't think about where we were going, I just followed Edward.

"Well I was going to take you to my house, so you could get cleaned up before we go out tonight" he said swinging our hands higher into the air. I couldn't believe all of this was real. We arrived at a little silver Volvo and I'm guessing it is his; he opened up the boot and put both suitcases in it. I just saw that Emmett and Rose weren't with us anymore.

"Where did Emmett and Rose go?" I asked Edward not being really that worried.

"Well Emmett took Rose back to his place, I think to finish what they started on the plane" he said laughing.

"Ok then, they is so cute together" I said thinking about them, I haven't talked to Emmett but they are so perfect for each other. Edward finished loading the suitcases into the boot and he opened the passenger door for my as I climbed into his car and put my seatbelt on.

"You ready?" he asked me I just nodded and put my window down.

"how long will it take us to get to your house?" around one hour maybe Hour and a Half" he said and I hope I can sleep again in the car as I'm getting tired. But I'm sure I could have a nap at Edward's place before we go out and as it is only 10 in the morning and we probably won't leave until 6 or 7.

"Bella you look tired, sleep my Bella, just sleep" he said, he said my Bella again; I love it when he said that.

"Ok, I will, I will see you soon my Edward" he laughed as I said this and he musical laugh was the last thing I heard until the sleep took over.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella looked very tired as we were driving out of the airport so I said;

"Bella, you look tired, sleep my Bella, just sleep" I told her. I don't know why I started calling Bella, My Bella, but I always do it now and I like it.

"Ok, I will, I will see you soon my Edward" she said, I started to laugh as she called me her Edward. I really like Bella and I has a feeling she really likes me too. Normally I am really different with people I like but Bella makes me feel some sort of freeness, and I don't know why but I can be myself around her. We were out of the busy London and we were getting to the quiet places of England. I pulled out my mobile phone from my pocket and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey Emmett,"

"_Hey Edward what are you two up too?"_

"Yeah well I'm driving and Bella is sleeping", I heard Rosalie begging Emmett to hurry up in the back ground, I think I was holding something up.

"Yeah well Emmett, I don't want to keep you any longer I will talk to you tomorrow then"

"_Ok man, talk tomorrow"_

I heard Rosalie call for Emmett so I hung up the phone as soon as I could, I don't need to hear the sort of thing from other people, only from my girls.

I turned to look at Bella as I said this, I have to stop picturing Bella like that, and it isn't ment to happen yet. I wondered what would happen at my place as I have a guest room but would she move out and live with Rosalie or stay with me?, will Bella and I last or is it just a crush, I think it is just a crush right now and I think she just needs a home for a couple of days. That's the only reason she is with me. But I'm falling for her badly, I need her, but does she need me?

"Edward don't go, come back" I heard her say, she said it so clearly like she was awake more then asleep, but I knew she was asleep. I love how she talked in her sleep it was so cute, and she said things she thought in her sleep. Things that she hadn't told me or doesn't want to tell me, it all comes out in her sleep talking.

"Mike let go of me! Edward why are you leaving, help me, he is hurting me"

She said again talking in her sleep. Why was I leaving, I want to help her, she can't get hurt. Oh my god, I'm falling for her. I've never felt this way about anyone before, does this mean I'm falling in love with Bella? I can't be, I have only known her for like 10 hours.

"Thanks Edward, I thought you were going to leave me" she said, thank god I came back to help her, but who was this Mike guy, I'm going to kill him for hurting Bella. Should I ask Bella to move in with me or do I let her go?

I'm so confused about this; I need to talk to my dad. I dialed Carlisle's Number into my phone and the Bluetooth came on, do he was on loud speaker.

"Hey Dad, its Edward"

"Hey Edward, what's up" do I tell him the story or just ask him if I should ask Bella to move in? ill ask him about Bella first.

"I met a great girl on the plane, and I was thinking about asking her to move in with me, what do you think? I asked him

'well Edward, I think go for it, just don't wait too long to ask her" he said to me.

"Thanks dad, bye" we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I hadn't seen how fast the car trip went but we were pulling into Oxford now, do I wake Bella up or let her sleep. I pulled into Bradmore road and drove into my driveway. I got out of my car and went around to the passenger door and carried Bella out bridle style to the front door, trying to unlock the door. I carried her up to the one of the spare bedroom and pulled back the covers and put her into the big white bed. I walked out of the room, but I knew I would go back in to check on her.

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up in a room that I have never been in before, it was all white and it was very dark, as the door was fully shut. I got out of the bed that I was sleeping in and got changed into some jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white jacket on over the top. I opened the door and walked down the hallway, not knowing where I was going to end up. I didn't see where I was going until I ran into a very half naked Edward, who only had a towel on. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I turned around trying to hide it.

"Sorry" I said trying not to show how embarrassed I was, but I knew, he knew that I was embarrassed.

"Wait here for one second, ok" he said running back into the room which I was guessing was his. I waited outside his room wondering if I would be here more often.

"back, lets go get something to eat" he told me grabbing my hand and pulling me into another area, which was the living room, kitchen and dining room put together.

"What do you feel like? eggs, toast something else" he asked me playing with his sexy penny colored hair.

"I think I will have toast with peanut butter please" I said to him as I was walking around seeing the rest of the house. His house was very big, two-story and breathe taking. Before I knew it I was lost, I know it sounds stupid but this is a very big house. I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind, which made me jump.

"Did you get lost?" he whispered into my ear and before I knew it we were in a full on make out session.

Rosalie's P.O.V (of the plane trip)

Emmett and I had become great friends on the plane and we saw that we both liked each other. I didn't know what type of guy Emmett was, if he takes things slowly or he goes fast like me. I looked over to Bella and her man, and I saw that they seemed to be getting on really well. I wanted more from Emmett, so I stood up tagging him after me and we walked towards the airplane toilets. I must say Emmett is a big guy, and I don't know if we can fit into the toilet together, I suppose we would just have to try. I walked in first and I was still holding Emmett's hand behind me, he finally got what we were going to do as I pulled him into the toilet as well. A huge smile landed on Emmett face and he lifted me up and put my on the very small sink that they had available for us.

Our heads moved closer together and then finally our lips made contact. He asked for entrance and I granted him it straight away, my hands moved straight up to his hair and his hands were on my lower back. I needed air and this is when he started to kiss down my neck, I pulled his head back up towards my lips once again. I started to unbutton his shirt, once I had I through it aside; he pulled my top over my head and also through it to the ground. I started to try and get his pants off, so I unbuttoned and pulled the zip down, he stopped trying to undo my bra and slid his pants down and stepped out of them.

"The stupid bra won't come off" he said giving up with the bra. I brought my hands around my back and undid it for him.

"Thanks" he said to me and I went back in for another kiss, he started to undo my jeans. I hope he can undo those because I don't want to, he undid my jeans and we slid them off my legs. I helped and pulled my underwear off for him. Emmett also did the same with his briefs; we were both now fully naked in an airplane toilet. After we were both finished looking at each other's bodies, he pulled me onto him and sliding himself in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He set the pace and I quickly matched it, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I thought to myself laughing.

"Wow" Emmett said as I got off him and I was trying to get dressed.

"you weren't so bad yourself" I said to him smiling to him, thinking about what Bella would say about this, she probably thinks it is just a make out session. We both turned our heads straight to the door when we heard;

"Is everything ok in there?" some female said, shit we have been caught.

We both were stupid and answered Yes at the same time, we definitely been caught now.

"Ok you two, get out of there now" the said knocking on the toilet door, we both just smiled to each other and I opened the door.

"Sorry he doesn't know how to use an airplane toilet" I said to the airhostess, she didn't look happy at all. Emmett and I just cracked up laughing as we made out way back to our seats. We got some weird looks from Edward and Bella as we started to sit down.

"Thanks, thanks for everything" Emmett whispered into my ear, I couldn't believe what I had just done. The captain's voice came over the loud speaker and said we would be landing in London in around 15 minuets. There were 3 things I was sure of; 1) We were arriving in London 2) this could be the best trip of a life time and 3) I'm in love with Emmett McCarty. Emmett bent down and we to whisper something in my ear.

"Welcome to England" he told me, and know this was a true welcoming.

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you all liked it and please just leave a review it doesn't have to be long just saying if you liked it or not.**

**Next chapter should be up maybe next week, even quicker if you review.**

**Eliza576 xox**


	4. So is it Jacob or Jessica

**Hey guys,**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta LisaXX93, your awesome.**

**Please review!**

So is it Jacob or Jessica?

Bella's P.O.V

After our make out session, Edward took me back to his kitchen and he cooked me some English style toast. I must say English toast is the same as normal toast back home but I still loved it, since it was served to me by a true god.

"So what are we doing today" I asked him, eating my last bite of Toast. I really only wanted to laze around home, as I am still tired.

"Well I thought we could just laze around at home, what do you think?" he asked me. What did he read my mind or something; he knew just what I wanted.

"Sounds perfect" I said to him smiling. I wondered how Rose was doing with Emmett; I'm guessing they are doing just as well as Edward and I are.

I still couldn't believe that I was in England, a whole new country with no parents; it is awesome. I did miss people from home, just not my parents. I missed my friends the most. I missed my friend Jacob, who dropped out a year ago, but we still talk on the phone, but he has seemed different in the last couple of months and I have no Idea why. I missed Angela; she was the nicest person I have ever met… so far anyway. I will have to call Angela soon, I got up from the chair I was sitting on and ran over to Edward.

"Hey Ward" I said laughing at what I had just said. He looked at me in the cutest way giving me the cutest crooked grin, I have ever seen.

"Hey, what's up? And by the way it is Edward" he asked me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Where is the room I stayed in, I just need to call a friend?" I asked, he took my hand and led me out into the hall way and into a white colored room with a big bed in it.

"Well this is the room you stayed in" he said, going and sitting down on the extra large bed. He let out a big sigh as he fell back onto his back on the bed.

"You know, I never use this room" he said and I didn't know what to say, what I could say that I will use it or do I ask why not. I decided to go with the second option and ask.

"If you don't use it, why do you have it?" I said going and sitting down in the black sofa in the corner.

"Well I bought this house with my ex-girlfriend Tanya, and then she cheated on me with some guy called James, so we broke up and she moved out. Now I'm left with one extra room and bathroom that I don't even need". He said, I wish he would just let me move in. Why wouldn't you ask someone to move in with you, they could pay rent, But I think Edward and his family aren't short of money at all.

"Why don't you get a house mate then?" I asked him, he got off the bed and came and walked over to me.

"Really want to know?" he said and I just nodded my head and saying yes at the same time.

"Well I haven't found the person for me yet?" he said. This cut me in a small way, saying I'm not even right for him, But I felt like I needed to answer him.

"Well one day, I do hope that person appears for you" I said in annoyance. I wish I could be with Edward, I feel like we are meant to be together, Like we are Soul Mates. Edward started to talk then stopped and I didn't even hear what he was saying, then he started again.

"Well I was hoping that, that day was yesterday" he told me and this made me even more angry, because who did he meet yesterday?

"Well that's good for them" I said, probably sounding rude as well. I wanted to be with Edward so bad, why couldn't that girl be me?

"Bella, I'm talking about you" he said pulling me off my chair and hugging me. I didn't know what to say, I have known this guy for around 48 hours and I'm going to move in with him, I must be crazy.

"Are you sure Edward?" I said looking up into his piercing emerald eyes.

"I'm sure about you" he said pulling his lips to mine, this kiss was different though. I think it was like a real first kiss is meant to feel like and I loved it.

I pulled away from the kiss remembering why I even came into this room in the first place; I needed to find my phone to call Angela. I pulled out of Edward's arms and ran over to my bad and dug out my phone. I found my phone and dialed Angela's number, the Phone started to ring.

"Hello" Angela's voice said

"Hey Angela, it is Bella"

"Oh hey Bella, wait aren't you in London? Have you found any hot English guys yet?" I didn't know what to say, stuff it I will tell her about Edward.

"Well yes I have, His name is Edward and I'm going to be living with him"

"OH MY GOD! Go Bella! Can I speak to him?"

"Sure, I will put him on loud Speaker" I said pulling Edward from off the bed and back over to the phone.

"Hello" Edward said and I heard Angela scream in the background.

"He has an English accent" she said, sounding all happy now.

"Yeah I do, I hear most foreign girls love it" he said giving her the charm

"Ok, well I have to go sorry Angela, but it was nice to talk" Edward walked out of the room and into the hall way.

"Guess what Bella?" she said to me

"What" I asked in suspense wanting to know.

"Remember Jacob Black, your old friend"

"Yeah I remember him, why?"

"Well we have a new girl in our school called Jessica, which looked just like Jacob but in girl form, so Lauren went up to her and asked her about Jacob and he confessed that he had a sex change" she said laughing. I couldn't help but also laugh and Jacob or is it Jessica now?

"I can't believe that" I said, I heard in the background Angela's mum calling her so I thought I better go.

"Well Angela I have to go, but I will email" I said

"Cya Bella" she said and then the line went dead. I put my phone onto the charger and walked out to the kitchen, which I found easily this time, thank god. I got myself a drink of water from the fridge and poured it into a glass and went and turned on the TV. I was flicking through channels when two cold wet arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ahh" I jumped at the shock of having someone's arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"Did I give you a fright?" he said in a mocking voice, I forgot about his accent and now I just remembered his cute accent.

"Yeah you did, and I love your accent" I said laughing at him, I want his accent so bad.

"Well you might get one soon, if you stay" he said kissing me on the head.

I got up off the couch and went back to my Phone to call Rose. It started to ring.

Rosalie's P.O.V

The car ride home was long, but also very fun. Emmett was my big teddy bear, the scary one but the one everyone loves. We drove to Emmett's house in a massive red Jeep, which I loved straight away. As we drove to his house we got to know each other a lot more, I found out he was going to start studying to become a primary teacher and he loved kids. I knew that he wanted kids and so did I, But I can't think of that this early. That was my problem with guys, I fall way too fast. I was falling for this guy faster than I had ever done before.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me, I really wanted to go shopping, but I don't want to have to drag Bella around with me as she hates shopping.

"Can we do anything?" I asked him, thinking he could come with me, as Bella and I would get lost.

"Anything Rosie" he said, I liked the name Rosie. No one ever calls me that but I like Emmett saying it.

"Well I would love to go shopping" I said, he just said ok, he didn't even protest.

"Ok we will go straight to shopping then" he said grabbing my hand as the sign came up saying;

_Welcome to Oxford_

I couldn't believe that I was here; about to go shopping with the best guy I have ever met.

"Well Oxford street mall, here we come" he said laughing; I had to start laughing as well as he just seems like a big 10 years old. He parked out side a big building **(a.n, I have never been to England or Oxford Mall so I will be wrong about things)** we got out of the big red jeep and walked hand in hand towards the south Entrance.

"Where do we want to shop first?" he asked me

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading and please just leave a review!!**

**Just say if you like it or not thanks**

**Next update might be soon, because I'm on holidays, so review to make it faster.**

**Thanks**

**Eliza576 xo**


	5. You Belong with Me

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I have had a lot of problems in my life now so updates will be slower. Please Review, it makes me write faster which means another update! Also thanks to my awesome Beta, you're amazing!**

**Thanks Eliza576**

**Disclaimer; I haven't seen that I haven't been putting disclaimers in sorry. But I don't own anything if I did I wouldn't be sharing :)**

You belong with me!

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Where do we shop first?" he asked me and all of these different shops flashed through my mind; Channel, Gucci, Calvin Klein and we can't forget Burberry. I didn't know if this mall would have these shops and I didn't really mind if we didn't go to them, so I'll go where Emmett wants to go.

"I don't really mind, it's up to you" I said to him linking our hands together again.

"Ok, we will go to my favourite shop in the whole world" he said to me, pulling me into a run with our hands still linked. We stopped outside a shop that was called "Rebel"; I'm guessing it was a sports shop.

"I'm guessing your into sports a lot more then I am, but I do like the occasion run" I said smiling as we walked into the sports shop.

"Yeah, I'm in love with sports" he said laughing.

I let go of his hand and started to make my way over to the exercise bikes and started to ride, he soon came over to join me but said;

"I'm a man, I don't ride, and I will go on the rowing machine" he said strapping his feet into the fold holds.

"Ready….here I go" he said, as he started pulling the handle and sliding back and forward, it didn't look that hard. I got off my bike and started walking over to Emmett, I might challenge him.

"Hey Emmett what about a little challenge?" I asked him.

He stopped pulling and turned to face me, I still couldn't believe that I was with this Brilliant, English guy and that he actually liked me.

"I'm listing" he said giving me a cute little smile, I swear he was a 10 year old on the inside.

"We race for thirty seconds and who ever gets the bigger distance wins" I said crossing my arms, I can do this, it can't be that hard.

"Deal" he said to me as he held out his hand and I shook it roughly. I took my place on the Machine next to him.

"Ready….Set….GO!" He yelled, I started off easy pacing myself, Emmett was moving twice as fast as I was. I picked up my pace and matched his. The last five seconds I picked up my pace once again.

"What did you get honey" I asked him, wondering who won

"306 metres" he said, smiling thinking he had won, stupid boy,

"Bad luck, I got 308 metres" I said laughing at how I just beat Emmett at a mans game. I got off my machine and patted Emmett on the head before walking out of the shop.

Emmett ran out behind me and grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him and kissed me on my cheek.

"You might be able to row like a man, but at least you're my man" he whispered into my ear. Oh My God, he just called me his man, which I think was a good thing…I think.

"Are you calling me your man, Emmett" I said to him, trying to sound angry. He made this adorable little face that a 5 year old would make when he got in trouble.

"I guess I am, Will you be my man?" he said stopping my and staring straight into my eyes. I think I'm in love I thought to myself. He sounded so sincere and serious even, he really did want me to be his.

"Of coarse I'll be you man" I said to him. As I said it his face lit up, it was so cute. I didn't notice that music was playing over the p.a system and that's when the song "You Belong with Me- by Taylor Swift" comes on, I loved this song, it was so cute. Suddenly Emmett jumped onto a wooden chair and started singing;

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The song finished and he jumped off of the wooden chair, which looked like it was going to brake. He ran to me and I started to run away just as a joke but I stopped and hugged my big new teddy bear man. We started walking towards "Sports World" and Emmett ran straight inside like a little boy running to a toy store. I wasn't a big fan of sports world, I much rather Nike Town, and that's when I saw it. I pulled Emmett out of the Sports World shop and we walked down to "Nike Town".

"You can't like Nike town" Emmett said to me

"Yes, I love Nike Town" I said to him, I walked into the shop and found a pair of Runners I liked, I looked at the price £100. I took them to the cash register and got my size and paid for them. Emmett just waited looking at the weights in the corner. After I had paid for my purchase I walked over to him and kissed him on the shoulder, because I couldn't reach his cheek.

"Why would you want to shop in Nike Town, when you can shop at Sports World, it is the World, while this is just a town" he said laughing.

I laughed along with him at his silly joke just to make him feel good, stupid Emmett.

He took my bag from me and carried it himself, like the sweetheart he is. We were walking along passing all of the shops when I saw Debenhams, which had all of my designer brands in it.

"Beautiful" I said to myself. I walked into the shop pulling Em behind me. I looked around the shop but I didn't see anything I really liked.

"Are you ready to go home now, Rose" he asked me, I wondered what he meant by "home" his home or some hotel I would stay at. I hoped it was his home.

"Home sounds good" I said linking my hands with his once again. We walked out of the shopping Mall, and towards his big red jeep. He opened the door for me and I jumped in it, he gave me my Nike Town bag and closed the door and went around to the driver's side of the car. He turned the jeep on and a nice purr came out of the engine, I was guessing it was a V8. The paint on his Jeep looked like it was brand new; I wondered if his Jeep was new.

"Emmett, did you just get this Jeep, because the paint looks Brand New?" I asked him.

"Nah, I had the paint redone Last Week, I get it redone once a month. I need to look after my baby" he said to me patting his steering wheel.

"Well it was my first baby, but now I have a new one" he said taking one hand on the wheel and linking it in with mine smiling goofily at me. I felt so happy with Emmett, like it was meant to be.

The drive was spent in a comfortable silence and every so often I snuck glances at my man. We soon pulled into a street which had massive houses in it; we pulled in to a white modern house with a basketball ring hanging from the garage. It was a really nice modern house and I loved it. Emmett opened the automatic gate and parked his Jeep outside, but not in the garage.

Suddenly a big dog ran out towards me, barking madly.

"Bruce stop" Emmett yelled towards the dog, he walked towards me and started liking my hand, and I patted him on the head and looked towards Emmett.

"He is a Great Dane, doesn't normally like other people, but he seems to love you" He said smiling. I turned around to look at house once again and that's when I saw her.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy at the end, please review and I will update faster, as reviews help anyone write more.**

**Thanks for reading Eliza576**

**P.s please review on just saying if I should continue or not, it doesn't have to be a long review either! **


End file.
